Full Moon Fever
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: SLASH SBRL. "Aku berterimakasih," ujar Remus, "untuk kenekatanmu melakukannya dengan seekor serigala!"


**A/N**: OMFM (Oh-my-f*cking-Merlin)! APA-APAAN INI?? Kenapa tiba-tiba gue nulis ginian? Ya ampun… *geleng-geleng*

*menghindar dari serangan tabok pembaca* Iya, iya! Gue tau! LBB lagi dalam proses kok, tenang! Tenang! *apa lo tenang-tenang?!* *ditampol* Gue _tadinya_ lagi nulis LBB kok! Tapi bosen di tengah jalan dan langsung kepikiran cerita ini. Muahahahaha! *evil grin*

**Warning**: Slash SBRL. Yah, seumur idup gue cuma jago nulis SBRL, hahaha! HOMOPHOBES GET OUTTA MY WAY!!!

**Disclaimer**: Joanne Kathleen Rowling (yang namanya gue colong jadi nama tengah) adalah yang punya eni cerita. Gue memang cuma seorang... tukang colong! *ngacir*

--

**Full**** Moon Fever**

-xXx-

"Cepat, cepat!"

Pohon Dedalu Perkasa bergerak berbahaya ketika dua sosok itu berlari mendekat. Malam telah lama turun, awan-awan berarak di langit, menyembunyikan bintang-bintang dan bulan.

Bulan purnama masih tersembunyi, dan setiap saat akan muncul.

"Ayo, Sirius!" Remus Lupin terengah, menjatuhkan sebatang ranting panjang di rerumputan. Dia telah menekan tonjolan di depan terowongan rahasia di belakang pohon itu.

Sirius Black, yang sama terengahnya, ikut berlari, mengejar kelebatan jubah penuh tambalan yang merangsek masuk terowongan.

"Remus, tunggu!"

"Tak ada waktu lagi, Sirius!"

Mereka berdua berlari di sepanjang terowongan, langkah-langkah keduanya bergaung keras di dinding-dinding batu. Kegelapan makin lama makin kelam. Mereka terus berlari dan berlari, tanpa suara. Kemudian Sirius mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan berseru, _"Lumos!"_

Cahaya tongkatnya menyinari terowongan suram itu. Sirius memperlambat larinya, dan baru menyadari bahwa dia hanya mendengar langkah kaki tunggal. Dia berbalik cepat. "Remus! Di mana kau?"

"Di sini," suara itu terdengar kira-kira sepuluh meter jauhnya. Sirius menghampirinya; Remus tengah membungkuk, napasnya pendek-pendek. Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena berlarian tanpa henti. Tangannya mencengkeram lututnya.

Sirius merengkuh bahunya. "Remus, kau seharusnya tidak memaksa dirimu terus berlari. Kau kan sedang demam."

"Aku tak ingin melukai siapa-siapa," gumam Remus, napasnya mulai kembali normal. "Kita masih dekat mulut terowongan..."

"Kita sudah hampir sampai kok," kata Sirius. "Ayo, pelan-pelan saja jalannya, oke?"

Kali ini mereka kembali menyusuri terowongan, namun dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih rendah. Masih sedikit terengah karena menghabiskan beberapa menit terakhir dengan berlari, Sirius menggandeng 'sahabat romantis'nya itu, menatapnya prihatin.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Remus..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

Sirius mengeratkan pegangannya. "Aku memercayaimu. Kita akan melewati semuanya lagi malam ini, seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya."

Remus, yang sejak tadi tertunduk, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata abu-abu Sirius. Dia tersenyum hangat, seolah-olah tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku tahu. Aku percaya padamu."

Mereka telah tiba di Shrieking Shack. Gubuk menyedihkan itu makin lama makin menyedihkan keadaannya, dengan kursi-kursi hancur lebur dan dinding-dinding yang penuh guratan kuku tak manusiawi. Sirius meninggikan tongkatnya dan menyalakan lampu lilin di dinding, lalu mematikan cahaya tongkatnya sendiri.

Remus menatap dinding papan kayu dengan murung. "Tidak akan lama lagi, kau sebaiknya bersiap-siap, Sirius."

"Tenang saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bertransformasi."

Remus duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lutut. "Sayang sekali James dan Peter sedang didetensi..."

"Kebetulan, sebenarnya, karena aku berhasil menghindari detensi McGonagall," Sirius duduk menyebelahi Remus di lantai. "Kalau tidak, tak akan ada yang menemanimu di sini malam ini."

Remus tertawa kecil, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Sirius. "Kau benar. Dan aku memang Prefek tak berguna."

"Terus terang, aku heran kenapa Dumbledore tetap mempertahankanmu sebagai Prefek setelah kau melewatkan setahun pertama masa jabatanmu dengan _membiarkan_ kami berbuat onar," Sirius tersenyum, memiringkan kepalanya agar dia bisa membaui rambut emas di bahunya. "Kau _benar-benar_ tidak progresif."

"Bukankah kita sepakat bahwa Dumbledore itu gila?"

"Yeah," sahut Sirius. Bahunya bergerak-gerak karena tertawa, dan Remus mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Kali ini dia menatap Sirius.

Seketika, tawa di wajah Sirius menghilang, digantikan semburat merah yang tak mampu ditahannya. Dia tak pernah bisa mengatasinya, sejak dulu, jika Remus Lupin sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu...

"Maaf," kata Remus kemudian.

"Eh, maaf?" Sirius kebingungan.

"Maaf karena aku selalu membiarkan kalian bertingkah melampaui batas," Remus menghela napas. "Kadang-kadang, aku membatin, ketika kalian sedang melakukan hal-hal aneh, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena hanya bisa duduk saja menyaksikan semua itu terjadi."

Remus mengalihkan pandang, kembali tampak murung, tapi dengan sigap Sirius meraih wajahnya. "Tidak, jangan merasa bersalah—" dia tercekat ketika menyentuh pipi Remus. "Astaga, badanmu panas sekali!"

"Kukira kau sudah tahu kalau aku sedang demam," desah Remus pelan, melempar cengiran kecil dari wajahnya yang pucat.

Sirius tidak tertawa. "Kau... perlu... eh..."

"...istirahat?" usul Remus. "Sayang sekali malam ini tidak bisa, kan, Sirius?"

"..."

"Sirius?"

"..."

"Sirius, kau kenapa?"

Sirius Black masih terdiam. Matanya tidak berkedip sekalipun, masih terpancang pada mata Remus, seakan mengirim pesan-pesan tak terbaca kepadanya. Remus merasa pipinya makin memanas. Dia ingin berlari pergi saking gugupnya, namun sesuatu memaku dirinya di sana, membuatnya tak mampu bergerak.

Kemudian, entah siapa yang memulai, itu terjadi begitu saja.

Dalam sekejap Remus mendapati dirinya sedang melumat bibir bawah Sirius, yang sedang dalam ketergesaan merengkuh pundaknya. Semuanya selalu terasa seperti ini. Sejak pertama kali, hasrat mendalam di antara mereka berdua tak pernah menghilang: Sirius sadar benar bahwa dirinya selalu mendambakan pemuda ini, yang sedang ia rangkul bahunya, ia peluk dengan perasaan rindu aneh membuncah dalam dirinya...

Sirius bisa merasakan napas Remus yang panas di pipinya selagi dia memegang pipinya, dan lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Remus, tak pernah meminta, hanya memberi dan terus memberi... Di antara mereka berdua, sudah tidak ada lagi yang kuasa menahan erangan-erangan dari tenggorokan mereka. Bibir mereka terpaut makin dalam dan makin dalam.

Telapak tangan Remus yang panas terasa kontras sekali dengan kulit dingin Sirius. Sirius merasakan lonjakan kecil dalam tubuhnya ketika tangan itu menyentuh sisi lehernya, bergerak merayapi bahunya. Sirius mengerang lebih keras lagi, dia bergerak dalam ciumannya dan mendorong Remus dengan lembut agar bersandar ke sofa terdekat.

Dan karena posisi awal mereka adalah duduk berdampingan, Sirius akhirnya meletakkan satu kakinya di antara dua kaki Remus, yang kini tidak lagi berlipat namun terbujur lurus di lantai. Sirius masih tetap mengulum bibirnya dengan antusias, wajah masing-masing sudah memerah, namun tidak kentara karena temaramnya lampu di ruangan itu.

"Hhh—Sirius..." Remus memprotes ketika Sirius melepas ciumannya untuk mulai melonggarkan jubahnya.

"Sshh," bisik Sirius menenangkan. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan kancing-kancing Remus dari lubangnya, menampakkan dadanya yang pucat dan penuh luka di sana-sini, dada seorang manusia-serigala.

Manusia-serigala yang dicintainya.

Dalam posisi berlutut, Sirius beringsut maju untuk melepas kemeja Remus—namun ia lupa bahwa kakinya—yah, pendeknya, lututnya yang tadi diletakkan di antara kedua kaki Remus kini menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

Sirius bisa merasakan napas Remus yang tercekat. Jantungnya sendiri tengah bertalu-talu sekarang, mengirim lebih banyak lagi darah ke wajahnya. Sulit baginya untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa lututnya sedang menyentuh sesuatu yang tengah _bergerak_—benar-benar bergerak, seperti terangkat, dan mengeras—

Pekik tertahan Remus saat itu, tentu saja, tidak terdengar seperti manusia-serigala, melainkan seperti seorang anak kecil yang menuntut, tak mau tahu, hanya ingin dipuaskan keinginannya. Remus menyambar bahu Sirius mendekat, sehingga dia jadi lebih membungkuk, dan mulai menciumi dadanya dengan keserakahan yang aneh. Dia beringsut maju sambil menjepit lutut Sirius, yang kini bergetar bersama seluruh tubuhnya karena tidak mampu menahan gejolak emosi.

Sirius mendesah hebat dan menciumi rambut keemasan Remus, dan ketika akhirnya dia sudah tak tahan lagi, dia terduduk di paha pemuda itu.

Aliran listrik yang muncul sungguh dahsyat setelahnya, ketika baju atasan mereka sudah menghilang entah ke mana, Remus menyambar pinggang celana Sirius dan bergumam setengah memaksa, "Buka."

Dia tak perlu memerintah dua kali. Sambil menggeram tak sabar, Sirius berusaha menurunkan ritsletingnya dengan tangan-tangan bergetar dan napas memburu tak tertahankan. Sementara itu Remus menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menurunkan jinsnya dengan sebelah tangan, sebelah tangannya lagi mendekap pinggul Sirius... Remus berputar di tempat, punggung dan bagian belakang tubuhnya menghadap pasangannya yang antusias, dan mendesah, "Cepatlah, Siri..."

Adakah yang lebih istimewa dari ini? Tidak ada. Tidak akan pernah ada.

Adakah yang lebih membahagiakan daripada memiliki pemuda ini, jiwa dan raganya, menjadi miliknya selamanya? Adakah yang lebih sempurna daripada kesempurnaan ketika mereka bersatu, jiwa dan raga menjadi satu? Adakah yang lebih baik dari ini?

Bahkan kemudian, dalam wujud bukan manusia pun, segalanya tetap membahagiakan...

Remus tahu saatnya telah tiba, begitu pula Sirius. Tubuh Remus menegang dalam pelukan Sirius, sementara cahaya bulan purnama yang putih terang menyinari ruangan itu lewat celah-celah papan kayu reyot. Ini saatnya.

Dan seperti yang telah dialaminya sejak dulu, bulan purnama kali itu sekali lagi mentransformasi dirinya menjadi sesosok makhluk yang sama sekali berbeda, buas dan berbahaya...

Rahang Remus mulai memanjang seiring lenyapnya rambutnya yang keemasan. Pupil matanya mengecil, dan wajahnya mulai ditumbuhi bulu. Tubuhnya berubah secara fisiologis, bersamaan dengan organ-organ internalnya, termasuk, tentu saja, organ reproduktifnya.

Seperti inilah proses penjelmaan itu. Ketika kau sedang berubah menjadi makhluk yang tidak manusiawi, kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak tertahankan merasuki dirimu, seperti sebuah nafsu liar untuk memburu, memangsa... Dan akan ada kesakitan yang amat sangat dari dalam dadamu, seakan sudah tiba saat kematian...

Sang manusia-serigala mendompak dan melolong ke pintu Shrieking Shack yang terkunci. Dia sudah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi makhluk buas itu. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah...

Bukan, bukan _sepertinya_. Memang ada yang salah.

Kenikmatan apa yang sedang dirasakannya ini? Kebahagiaan aneh apa yang sedang menjelajahi hatinya ini? Ada yang hilang dalam proses ini... Semua rasa sakit yang biasa dirasakannya tidak muncul, pikiran-pikiran hewaninya tidak terangkat ke permukaan, dan otaknya jernih sepenuhnya—tak ada naluri predator sedikitpun akan darah manusia...

Oh, manusia! Sirius sebaiknya berhati-hati, karena bulan purnama telah datang—

Remus menolehkan kepala serigalanya ke belakang, dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya, sampai-sampai kerongkongannya terkaing.

Sosok anjing hitam balas menatapnya dengan ceria, kepala si anjing berjarak tak sampai sepuluh senti dari moncongnya. Ternyata berat tubuh si anjing yang sedari tadi menempel di perutnya, tentu saja, Remus tak menyadarinya karena sedang bertransformasi. Dan, astaga, Merlin! Dia baru menyadari sesuatu...

Sejak beberapa saat lalu, sejak dirinya dan Sirius masih berwujud manusia, Sirius masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Dengan kata lain, tubuh mereka masih dalam posisi seperti tadi, dengan anggota tubuh terpaut bersama di antara kaki-kaki yang berbulu dan ekor yang mengibas pelan...

Si anjing hitam menggonggong dua kali, sepertinya sedang tertawa. Dan Remus pun mengerti sepenuhnya. Sirius Black telah membahayakan nyawanya sendiri dengan ikut menyertai transformasi seekor manusia menjadi serigala, dan dia, sebagai Animagus, ikut bertransformasi bersama Remus.

Serigala itu melolong membalas ketika akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri. Dia berdiri di tengah ruangan itu sambil memandangi si anjing hitam, yang kini duduk manis di lantai, sepertinya yakin bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang benar. Remus merasakan sesuatu yang panas mengairi mata serigalanya—sesuatu yang tak pernah dialaminya sebagai serigala—dia menangis.

Itu adalah tangis haru. Tangis haru yang ia persembahkan sepenuhnya untuk anjing hitam itu... Untuk kekuatan cinta luar biasa yang mampu mengubah cara kerja otak seekor serigala jadi-jadian sepertinya. Untuk kesetiaan besarnya dalam menemani sang serigala melewati ritual kelamnya...

Menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

Malam itu, di Shrieking Shack, semuanya berbeda. Tak ada raungan-raungan dan kehancuran karena perkelahian, tak ada darah yang tumpah, tak ada tubuh yang terluka parah karena gigitan dan serangan-serangan mematikan. Tak ada. Yang ada hanya mereka—dua ekor binatang yang sarat emosi seperti manusia—karena mereka _bukan_ binatang. Mereka manusia.

Manusia seharusnya tak boleh kehilangan kemanusiaannya...

Dan kemudian, selang beberapa saat, awan bergerak di langit, menutupi bulan purnama itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Remus Lupin mulai kembali ke wujudnya yang asli: seorang pemuda pucat berambut keemasan yang sama sekali tidak berhati serigala.

Anjing hitam itu juga kembali ke wujud manusianya setelah menyalak pelan sekali. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka duduk di lantai itu, saling tatap satu sama lain, tak mampu berbicara. Keduanya tampak seperti baru dilahirkan ke dunia, masih tanpa busana seperti tadi, dan kedua mata Remus masih dibanjiri air mata.

"Kenapa menangis, Moony?"

Sirius merengkuh Remus ke dalam pelukannya. "Berhentilah, tolong. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis."

"Terimakasih," kata Remus, tenggelam di leher Sirius. "Terimakasih..."

"Untuk apa?"

Remus mengangkat kepalanya, matanya masih berair, namun tangisannya memang telah berhenti.

"Kau bertanya, Sirius?" katanya tak percaya. "Kaubilang 'Untuk apa?'?"

Sirius menatap mata Remus yang membelalak. "Aku berterimakasih..." ujar Remus, "untuk kenekatanmu bercinta dengan serigala!"

Sirius memperdengarkan tawanya yang seperti salak anjing, sementara Remus mengalungkan lengannya di lehernya. "Kaupikir apa yang seharusnya kulakukan? Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. Saat itu kakiku terjerat celanaku sendiri dan aku tidak bisa serta-merta kabur."

Remus ikut tertawa dan mulai menciumi leher Sirius lagi. "Kau beruntung aku tidak langsung melahapmu."

Sirius terkekeh dan mengerang sambil mengacak-acak rambut Remus. "Yeah, kita beruntung..."

Remus mengerti sepenuhnya. Saat dirinya kembali dihanyutkan oleh suara jernih Sirius, dan aroma tubuhnya yang menyenangkan, dia memahaminya. Alasan kenapa dirinya tetap menjadi manusiawi, adalah karena dia tengah merasakaan kebahagiaan absolut, sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki hewan. Yah, memang, tidak ada yang absolut, namun jika perasaan yang memuncak seperti tadi tidak bisa dibilang absolut, dia tidak tahu lagi yang absolut itu seperti apa.

"Apa kita perlu mengulangi ini setiap bulan?" tanya Sirius menggoda. "Untuk keberuntungan?"

"Mungkin..." gumam Remus, pikirannya mulai kacau, karena tangan Sirius kini sudah bergerak tak tentu arah lagi, menjelajahi bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang tak terhalangi sehelai benang pun. "Tapi itu berarti kita tidak bisa lagi membawa serta James dan Peter."

"Ah, benar juga!" seru Sirius kecewa. "Sepertinya aku harus membuat mereka didetensi lagi. Atau, _kau_ saja yang mendetensi mereka! Kau kan Prefek!"

"Mana bisa!" Remus tertawa lagi, tangannya ikut meraba-raba, tak mau kalah. "Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengontrol kalian, ingat itu."

"Kau bisa mengontrol_ku_," ujar Sirius tegas. Kini mereka saling bertatapan sekali lagi. Dan tentu saja, sekali lagi, perasaan itu membuncah di dalam dada mereka, perasaan yang sama ketika Sirius sedang menatap Remus, dan sebaliknya.

"Moons, setelah ini aku akan langsung mengembalikanmu ke rumah sakit," Sirius berjanji sambil nyengir.

"Aku tak mau ke sana malam ini," tukas Remus.

"Benarkah?" goda Sirius lagi. "Ah, sepertinya kau masih demam. Bagaimana kau kita ke rumah sakit saja sekarang?"

"Oh, diamlah, Sirius Black," balas Remus kemudian, dan dia meraih kepala berambut hitam berkilauan itu untuk menyambut bibirnya yang kenyal dan membara.

Jawaban Sirius sesudahnya tak dapat dipahami, tapi memang sudah tak ada yang peduli. Malam itu berlalu secepat angin, dan keesokan paginya, menjelang akhir dini hari, Shrieking Shack yang sudah terlelap damai mendadak kembali horor dan mencekam. Oleh jeritan yang memecah kesunyian pagi buta.

Karena James Potter dan Peter Pettigrew telah tiba dan menemukan kedua anak manusia itu terbaring di sana, dalam keadaan terpolos mereka, tertidur pulas tanpa cacat sesuatu apapun.

--

**FIN**

**A/N**: *lirik jam* ALAMAK!! Udah jam setengah 2 pagi! Untung besok Minggu. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ah, gue cinta SBRL!!! Mooooonyy!!! Padfooooot!! (dalam kasus Moony, gue cinta saat-saat menyiksa dia) *ditakol* Gimana? Jelek? Bagus? Biasa aja? Ayo review! Ayo! Aaayyooooo!!! *narik tangan reader ke tombol review*


End file.
